It is known to install posts with a post ram or drive, which is manually actuated. The post ram includes a drive head disposed within an alignment tube, and handles for ease of grip.
Usually, a separate second device is used to extract the post from the ground, which is heavy, expensive, and takes up extra room on a worker's truck.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.